Official Inspiration Catalog
The author of Universe 11-N, Nathan Thornsbury, has gone on the record many times to say that most if not all of his stories were all inspired from one thing or another in at least some small ways, with some stories being very blatant homages. This page is dedicated to the official and confirmed inspirations, as said by the author himself. STORIES A Hero (STORY) * Batman The Animated Series episode Phantom of the Night A Man Who Would Be Legend * Booster Gold, DC Comics character (Namely design) A Man Whom Knew Only Hatred (Story) * Preacher (Comics) A Wish, A Will, A Way Out Abilities * Heroes * The New Mutants (Idea was formed before first trailer) An Honest Man * Bruce Lee * Oz (The HBO series) Caine's Case Investigations * The Wolf Among Us Career Day (STORY) Centrallia College * Slender-verse * From Dusk Til Dawn * TribeTwelve Certifiably: INSPIRED (Story/Web-Series) Christ Among The Cosmos * The Thing * Alien Crusade Trilogy Dark Moon * Marvel Comics * DC Comics * CHEW Dark Moon: Hell & Back Dark Moon: Iron Claw Anthology Data-Basers (Story) Death Incarnate (STORY) Death-Wish Deep-Cover Dream Jumpers Father And Son Godfrey: The Kinda Sorta Dragon Gods And Gems * Percy Jackson * Heroes Of Olympus * God of War Guardian Angel (STORY) Honor (STORY) Hungry? I Am The End Bringer Infamy (Story) INK (Story) Inorganic Symbiosis (Story) Live For Laughter (Story) * SCP, Laugh Is Fun * Stranger Things Me, Myself, and I (STORY) Mr. Purple (STORY) * Hitman (Video Game Series) My Best Friend From Hell My Life Stuck In Someone Else's Body NOCO: Calcin Initiative * SCP Foundation * Suicide Squad (Comics) * Red Vs Blue NOCO: Cover-Up * SCP Foundation * Suicide Squad (Comics) * Red Vs Blue Non-Existent (Story) * Pulp Fiction * Fight Club * Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind * One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest * The Matrix * Watchmen (Film) Paradiso * Atlas Shrugged * Back to the Future Post-Life * Murdered: Soul Suspect * CHEW Power (STORY) Project Alpha Rapture (Story) * Dogma (Kevin Smith Film) * Dexter (The 5th season) * Murdered: Soul Suspect * Dante's Inferno * Preacher (Series & Comics) Redemption Corps Reputation (STORY) Reverence * Preacher (Comics & Series) * The Wolf Among Us * Murdered: Soul Suspect * Outlast (1 & 2) * Saw (Film Series) * SCP Foundation Scarlett Darkness (STORY) * Silent Hill * Snowpiercer * Inception * It (2017 Film) Shadow Society (Story) * Reservoir Dogs Silent Knight (Story) * Watch_Dogs * Mafia III * Crime Town (Podcast) * The Departed SLASH: A Horror Musical (STORY) * Heathers (The Musical) * Hamilton (The Musical) STASIS The Copper Marionette * To The Moon * I, Robot The Dot (STORY) The Girl On My Back (Story) * Silent Hill The Glitch (STORY) The Joining * I Am Number Four * Avatar the Last Airbender The NOCO Database The Other Side Of The Screen The Squadron (Story) * Borderlands Time Travel Experiment 210-B TBAL Category:MISC